Odcinek 6508
12 lutego 2013 26 grudnia 2016 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Michele Val Jean |producenci=Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Ron Weaver Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 6507. « 6508. » 6509. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Eric zwierza się TaylorW gabinecie CEO, Taylor i Eric kończą się całować, a Hayes ma nadzieję, że to nie oznaka litości z powodu trudnego czasu, przez który przechodzi mężczyzna. Eric uprzedza, że nie pocałowałby jej, gdyby nie chciał, a poza tym czuł się z tym cudowne. Ma nadzieję, że przyjaciółka czuje to samo. Taylor potwierdza to, a Eric wyznaje, że nie miał takiego pocałunku od bardzo dawna. Mówi kobiecie, że Stephanie i on się kochali, ale pasja jaką siebie darzyli, z czasem wygasła. Gdy Taylor pyta o ich życie seksualne, Eric opowiada o odrzuceniu go przez Stephanie w sypialni. Ich rozmowę przerywa na chwilę Pam, ale gdy wychodzi, Taylor zadaje przyjacielowi osobiste pytania o to, kiedy Stephanie zamknęła się na niego. Eric opowiada o tym, jak podarował żonie w prezencie bieliznę, którą zaprojektował. Wspomina noc, kiedy spierał się z żoną o seks i słowa Stephanie, że "ten rozdział w ich życiu dobiegł końca". Taylor żartobliwie namawia Erica, aby to jej podarował tę bieliznę i proponuje, że kiedyś ją założy. Oferuje, aby kiedyś zjedli razem u niej obiad, po czym żartuje, że może urządzić dla Erica prywatny pokaz mody, pozując w bieliźnie. Forrester uśmiecha się i stwierdza, że przyjaciółka flirtuje z nim. Oboje przyznają, że nie mogą doczekać się wspólnej kolacji. thumb|300px|left|Pamela i Donna dyskutują o Ericu i TaylorPrzed biurem Erica, Pam i Donna wpadają na siebie i zastanawiają się, co dzieje się za drzwiami. Donna przykłada ucho do drzwi, ale kiedy nie udaje jej się usłyszeć nic szczególnego, Pam decyduje się wejść do środka. Po powrocie mówi jednak, że nie zobaczyła niczego ważnego między Erikiem a Taylor. thumb|300px|Hope przekonuje Liama do szybkiego podjęcia decyzjiW biurze Liama, trwa jego spotkanie z pracownikami wydawnictwa. Kiedy personel wychodzi, zjawia się Hope, która komplementuje korporacyjny wygląd ukochanego i mówi, że za nim tęskni. Dziewczyna zauważa, że zaczął on porządkować swoje sprawy, co Spencer potwierdza. Córka Brooke pyta, czy powinna była trzymać się z daleka, ale syn Billa protestuje. Chłopak pyta byłą narzeczoną, czy jest zaskoczona poproszeniem przez niego Steffy o wyprowadzkę. Ona zaprzecza i rozumie, że nie chciał skrzywdzić Steffy, ale musiał podjąć taką decyzję. Zapewnia, że sama da mu czas na podjęcie decyzji i poradzi sobie, jeśli wybierze Steffy. Spencer przytula Hope, która nie ukrywa, że chce odzyskać "to, co im skradziono". Liam stwierdza, że dziewczyna jest "wyjątkowo fajna we wszystkim" i nie wyobraża sobie życia bez niej. Hope z kolei mówi, że cieszy się z powodu wyprowadzki Steffy, bo teraz ani ona, ani córka Taylor nie mają nad sobą żadnej przewagi. Spencer wyznaje Loganównie, że nie wyobraża sobie nie być z nią, kiedy na nią patrzy. Ona przypomina mu, że nie jest za późno, by być razem. Para łączy się w namietnym pocałunku. thumb|300px|left|Dayzee postanawia wyznać prawdęW kawiarni Dayzee, ona i Maya kłócą się w sprawie przeszłości, a młoda Avant domaga się odzyskania córki jeszcze tego samego dnia. Marcus przedstawia się znajomej żony, a Dayzee przedstawia koleżance Cartera. Maya powołuje się na swoją sprawę oraz wspomina o swoim pobycie w więzieniu. Dayzee obiecuje, że zrobi wszystko co w jej mocy, a Maya dziękuje Dayzee za wszystko, co zrobiła dla niej i jej córki, ale żąda, by Leigh oddzwoniła do niej w tej sprawie jak najszybciej. Po wyjściu Avant, Carter, Marcus i Dayzee rozmawiają o tym, czy faktycznie doszło do wypadku i czy Maya może stanowić zagrożenie, jeśli dowie się, że jej córka nie żyje. Carter uważa, że potrzebują planu, po czym wychodzi na zewnątrz, aby wykonać pewne połączenie. Kiedy wraca, potwierdza, że dziecko Mai zmarło w dniu swoich urodzin, gdy wraz z przybranymi rodzicami zmierzali do wesołego miasteczka. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Donna Logan 3 Kategoria:Dayzee Leigh Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Carter Walton Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Tony Kategoria:Leilani